Honto Ni
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Rukia quer vencer um jogo onde ninguém pode ganhar... IchiRu


**Disclaimer:  
****- Bleach não me pertence, eu sinto muito por isso e sei que metade do elenco também...  
****Evitando perguntas: honto ni? verdade? Em japonês**

**betado - e muito bem betado, sua tonha!**** - pela minha carrasca querida, Wandoca**

**Honto Ni?**

-Pronta?

-Claro!

Ele pensava agora como tinha chegado até ali. Bom, não exatamente ali, no chão sentado com Rukia Kuchiki, shinigami e falsa-estudante da sua sala que morava – ainda – provisoriamente em seu armário. Mas como ele havia aceitado _treinar_ com ela o jogo de verdade-desafio, era mesmo um mistério. Ou loucura da própria Rukia, porque só ela com aquela cabecinha oca pra pensar que esse era um tipo de jogo em que se deve treinar antes de jogar com quatro garotas do colegial!

Mas não ia adiantar nada tentar explicar pra ela que no fim, ninguém ganhava nada nesse jogo, além de alguns belos micos e fofocas cabeludas. A shinigami ia ter que ver isso sozinha.

Respirou fundo, fitando os olhos grandes e azuis da adversária.

E teve de usar toda sua força de vontade pra não escancarar um riso na cara dela.

-Certo, Rukia... Verdade ou Desafio?

-Verdade! – respondeu, com vontade.

Ichigo abriu um sorriso quase maléfico, se inclinando levemente em direção à garota.

-Você dorme agarrada àquele coelhinho fedido da Yuzu que sumiu, ne?

-Claro que não!

Ele esticou o dedo indicador, com um gesto negativo. Intimamente, ele estava se divertindo até que bastante com aquilo. Sorriu, com irritante ar de superior:

-Você não pode mentir, Rukia, lembra?

Ela cruzou os braços com força, virando a cara.

-Durmo. E daí!

O jovem de cabelos alaranjados não resistiu, caindo numa farta gargalhada. Quem pensaria que a poderosa shinigami, deusa da morte e tudo mais, dormia agarrada a um coelho de pelúcia fedido e todo descosturado?

Quando finalmente conseguiu parar, a respiração ainda acelerada, levantou os olhos molhados de rir e fitou a cara emburrada dela.

-Minha vez!

-Certo, certo...

-Verdade ou desafio, Ichigo?

-Verdade!

Rukia deu um sorriso triunfante.

-Qual era mesmo a sua música favorita quando você era criança?

Ichigo estreitou os olhos, xingando a shinigami entre os dentes.

-Isso-não-vale! – murmurou, entre os dentes.

-Responda, Ichigo!

Ele virou o rosto, completamente vermelho.

-"A Canção Dos Ursinhos Felizes." – voltou para Rukia, que não se agüentava de rir. – O que! Você não teve infância, sua bruxa!

-Você quer cantá-la agora?

-Não! – ele berrou, tentando ignorar os risos altos que vinham da shinigami.

Era mesmo uma sorte Yuzu e Karen não estarem em casa, numa excursão da escola, ou o segredinho dele ter uma garota morando dentro do armário já teria ido por água abaixo.

-Sua vez, Ichigo.

-Por que você não pede desafio dessa vez?

-E deixar você me fazer papel de idiota? Nem pensar!

Ichigo sorriu. Rukia aprendia rápido. Se aquele fosse mesmo um jogo onde alguém ganhasse alguma coisa, ele tinha certeza que seria ela.

-Verdade ou desafio, idiota?

-Verdade, seu imbecil.

Ele parou alguns instantes pra pensar. Tinha que se vingar da humilhação passada. O que tinha de mal nos Ursinhos Felizes! Ele só tinha cinco anos, toda maldita criança de cinco anos gosta de ursinhos coloridos que dançam na televisão.

Rukia era uma bruxa sem dó, mesmo, mas ele ia pegar ela.

Tinha que ser a pergunta perfeita. A mais cruel que ele pudesse pensar. Algo que a envergonharia a vida toda... bom, nem tanto. Mas o que poderia envergonhar a shinigami? Ele também não sabia muitas coisas da infância dela, além de que não fora das melhores na Soul Society.

-Eu não tenho a noite toda... – cantarolou a garota.

Então alguma coisa pareceu murmurar a pergunta certa em seu ouvido. Parecia perfeito. Não era maldoso, mas com certeza era bastante constrangedor.

Ichigo não pensou duas vezes, atormentado pela impaciência da vulga colega de quarto e empolgado com sua chance de se vingar da última pergunta.

Inclinou seu rosto para mais perto dos olhos azuis, e com uma voz extremamente séria, perguntou:

-É verdade...

-Ande, Ichigo!

-... que Kuchiki Rukia está apaixonada?

No momento em que terminou a frase, Ichigo sentiu o peito doer por dentro, e por um instante se arrependeu profundamente de ter feito aquela pergunta. Ele queria _mesmo_ saber a resposta?

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, a boca congelou-se, entreaberta, sem ar e sem som. Ele havia perguntando... aquele idiota!

Rukia piscou os olhos com força, se inclinando com raiva em direção ao rosto dele, e respondeu com olhar carrancudo e irritado:

-Isso não é da sua conta!

Ichigo não recuou, mas sorriu em resposta.

Já estava lá mesmo, e não era de seu feitio recuar agora.

Não era mesmo.

-Mas este é o jogo, sua imbecil! Você mesma me pediu pra treinar você, o que você acha que vão te perguntar? – e com uma voz afeminada, continuou - "Qual sua cor favorita? A minha é azul..."

A shinigami cerrou os punhos, aumentando seu tom em resposta:

-Então eu peço desafio!

Ichigo se inclinou ainda mais, e também começou a alterar a voz.

-Você não pode trocar no meio do jogo! São as regras!

Não sabia porque, mas aquilo o estava deixando louco! Que custava ela responder aquela pergunta idiota!

-Eu me recuso!

-Responda, Rukia!

-Não!

Eles estavam gritando, um olhando firme para a cara do outro.

-Responde!

-Eu me recuso!

-É pelo Renji, não é!

-Claro que não, seu idiota!

Então pararam de berrar. De falar. De se mover.

Como se finalmente tivessem se dado conta que estavam gritando, um na cara do outro, e tão próximos, que podiam respirar o mesmo ar.

Os olhos azuis tremeram, deixando engasgar um som preso na garganta da garota, antes dela se levantar abrupta e se lançar para dentro do armário.

Ichigo parecia num transe, atônito. Ouviu o barulho da porta do armário se fechando com força, escondendo a shinigami lá dentro. Sentiu como se não pudesse prender o ar dentro do peito, os pensamentos rodando como uma explosão de imagens. Ele queria a resposta.

Na verdade, ele queria mesmo é que _ele _fosse a resposta.

Mas tudo que havia feito fora magoar a shinigami.

Levantou, encostando a cabeça na porta do armário. Xingou-se mentalmente de todas as formas que podia, mas sabia que só isso não adiantava. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

E não bastaria chegar e pedir desculpas, não com a Rukia. Não era assim que eles se entendiam. Engraçado, mas no fundo ele sempre percebera como agiam diferentes um com o outro, em relação ao resto do mundo. Não era o que podia se chamar de romântico...

Mas eram _eles_.

-Rukia... – respirou fundo, decidido. – Sua vez.

Silêncio.

Ichigo fechou os olhos, aguardando.

Era ele a resposta, não era?

Tinha de ser ele. Não só porque ele queria que fosse, mas porque ele viu. Ele não precisava de declarações românticas pra saber o que os olhos de Rukia queriam dizer.

Era ele.

E tinha estragado tudo.

-Verdade ou desafio, seu imbecil?

Ele deixou um sorriso se abrir no canto dos lábios.

-Desafio.

Ichigo encarou aquela porta fechada em silêncio, sem dizer palavra nem pedir desculpas.

Eles também tinham suas próprias regras.

Voz risonha dela soou de lá de dentro.

-Eu desafio você, Kurosaki Ichigo, a me provar que alguém pode ganhar nesse jogo.

Ele abriu a porta do armário, indignado.

-Rukia! Eu já disse que nesse jogo ninguém ganha!

Ela sorriu, encostando a cabeça na madeira clara.

-Você achou mesmo aquilo? Como você é tonto.

Ichigo enrubesceu, virando o rosto.

Como ela conseguia fazer aquilo! Era ela quem devia estar envergonhada, e não ele!

-Eu não me escondo em armários... – resmungou, virando o rosto.

-Ei, Ichigo.

-Nanda?

Virou o rosto novamente, encontrando os lábios da shinigami sobre os seus, rápidos e ariscos. Antes que pudesse sequer reagir, ela se afastou, corada e com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

-Viu? Eu ganhei. – ela disse, triunfante.

Ichigo sorriu, derrotado.

Definitivamente, ele e Rukia tinham suas próprias regras.

**OWARI**


End file.
